Deadly Intentions
by cbs2cbw
Summary: The mortal realm is the playing field, and we all know who the players are, well this time the game has taken a turn for the worse. The kami started the war, and they need mortal's help to finish it.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma ½ fan fiction  
  
Deadly Intentions  
  
by Ranma chan  
  
Disclaimer: I know that Rumiko Takahashi is the creator Ranma and I give her full credit cause I don't know how  
  
else I would spend my lonely nights without her.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
I have written fan fictions before but I never really liked any that I wrote, and plus I got stuck in the middle and I  
  
gave up. But here is another sorry attempt, and I will say that I really don't think that this one will go anywhere  
  
but here is what I am thinking for the moment. If you like it that much then tell me in your reviews so that I might  
  
get the encouragement I need to continue it. And yes I know, that I have the WORST GRAMMAR in the  
  
WORLD. I have no pre-readers so if you would like to be one, then e-mail me. If you have read any other fic by  
  
me, I hope that this is at least a little better along the lines of grammar. If you have a question about a line, or find  
  
a mistake, then e-mail me, please. Gomen-nasai to everyone.  
  
  
  
Sometimes when the gods like you they give you nothing but trouble in your life and make it a living, burning,  
  
hell.  
  
Well anyway, Ranma Saotome happened to be liked by the gods, and we all already know that. So lets move onto  
  
something that we don't know.  
  
The gods like to challenge the ones that they adore, just to see if the mere mortal will live through the torture. Now  
  
we all know that certain ones can handle more of a challenge, but what if, just one time that challenge got out of  
  
hand, and what was thought to be a game to the gods, turns out to be a war.  
  
Now maybe this war was not just between the gods, and maybe it really didn't affect the gods to an extent that the  
  
earth was in danger, but maybe it affected certain mortal's lives.  
  
Now as to some mortals having more power than that of others, well what if some had the power of the gods?  
  
Our scene unfolds first in the clouds, in a whole other dimension, where there are domains, and gods, and demi  
  
gods, that quarrel over the leftovers, and ghosts, can't forget the ghosts. In this world of magic, everyone has his  
  
space and to invade that space would cost some their essence.  
  
There are also rules that must be followed.  
  
Now certain beings like to stretch those rules, and you could say that this is how the whole story begins, but for  
  
now, lets just not go on that track.  
  
The god of the water was a joker, and he liked to play with mortals, which wasn't illegal, but what was illegal was to  
  
touch a mortal that had a signature of another god. But the water god, didn't pay attention to this rule and many times, had toyed with the mortals of other gods, and had gotten away with it, but everyone has his day, as the  
  
saying goes. The water god loved to make the lives of mortals harder, so in many places in the world he had set  
  
up cursed springs. But his favorite out of them all was located in China.  
  
Many great fighters, who where "owned" by other gods, had come to train, and there they had  
  
fallen into his pools of doom. Of course, you may say that he in essence didn't actually touch the mortals, for they  
  
fell into his springs, but he wasn't all innocent. No, he had purposely led each and everyone to it, and had even  
  
had their springs chosen for them. But no one could ever lay the blame on him, until one day he made a mistake.  
  
He messed with the wind gods mortal, his prize mortal, which he had been teaching, for many years. The wind  
  
god had a knack for young children, and he had chosen a small boy, that seemed to have much potential even at  
  
a tender age. He had guided the child ever since birth in his dreams, a blessing it was to have one of the wisest  
  
and most powerful gods watching you.  
  
The Wind god had known as the boy was traveling that the air around them was unstable, and had found out  
  
that another god had left a trail. The father had ideas planted into his head that were unnatural, from an outer  
  
source. And the wind god knew by its pattern, the lazy, giddy pattern, that it could only come from one god, the  
  
water god. But unfortunately, he could not get the other gods to believe him, so he did some fooling of his own,  
  
and made a war break out among the mountain people in china, which eventually lead to the destruction, of the  
  
water god's favorite springs.  
  
But that did not change the predicament, of his boy, his prized fighter, that now surpassed all mortals, though he  
  
didn't know it. And so the war began in the heavens, and the water god tried to plan his revenge, without  
  
breaking the rules, as the Wind god had done. But he could not figure out a way to harm the young man that the  
  
Wind god loved so much, until one day, he knew.  
  
Nerima  
  
"Akane, can't we just walk to school, without fighting for once!"  
  
"I didn't start this, I remember, I heard you saying that I was weak, and I am trying to tell you that I am not weak, I  
  
am just not YOU is all!"  
  
"And that still makes you weak, all girls are weak."  
  
"They are not! You know I bet you someday you will come up against an opponent that is a girl that is at least as  
  
strong as you, and you will actually, have to fight back for once!"  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it. After Saffron, I don't think that there is much left as competition."  
  
"Ranma, you are getting to have an ego that is bigger than the gods, and that isn't a good thing."  
  
"Hay I am only speaking the truth."  
  
"Well be more humble, you don't want them to take their anger out on you."  
  
"Yea right Akane, the gods like to challenge us, but the challenge is never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Then what was Saffron?"  
  
Ranma was silent, he really didn't have an answer, what was Saffron? Akane he knew was almost in tears, she  
  
always got all teary when they talked about Saffron, and it seemed that it was on their agenda for conversation  
  
lately. Ranma hated to think about it. Akane had almost died and Saffron was his hardest opponent ever. And he  
  
remembered, that he finally told Akane that he loved her, and that scared him just as much as anything else.  
  
But what was Saffron, was it just a freak in nature that he happened, to be the one that had to defeat Saffron, and  
  
that was just part of his destiny, that he had to have this curse for all of eternity, or was it an elaborate plan from a  
  
higher source, to ruin him?  
  
"Akane I don't know what Saffron was, but I do know that I was fighting for everything there, everything."  
  
"Ranma, it is too quiet, I have the feeling that everything is to quiet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ranma, I can't really explain it, I have had this feeling before, it is like I am being warned that something is going  
  
to happen, and I know it is not something that is good, and to tell you the truth it scares me."  
  
"Akane, you ok?"  
  
Akane was terrified, just as she had said. She had been having dreams, nightmares. She had never told anyone,  
  
but, she had them before. Many times, before Ranma had come, she had known that something was going to  
  
happen to her, that time it was a good feeling, and before Nekonron, she had a bad feeling, and before, Saffron,  
  
she had nightmares, for months, just to name a few. Now I was happening again and she didn't like it one bit, and  
  
this time she was determined to do all in her power to prevent something from happening to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, um, I have this feeling, and I know that this might sound crazy, but I have had it before, and at first I  
  
didn't believe it myself, but after Saffron, there is no doubt that this feeling is telling me the truth. Something is  
  
going to happen, and I don't think that it is something that is in our favor. I am scared."  
  
"Akane, are you sure, that this isn't something, like I don't know, some weird girl mood that you are in or  
  
something? What do you mean a feeling?"  
  
"Ranma a feeling, like right her in your gut, like when your chi tells you that danger is near that sort of feeling."  
  
"Akane, how do you know it's true, I mean it just sounds crazy, that's all."  
  
"Ranma, it sounds crazy, but the last time I had this feeling was a month before Saffron, and I don't want Saffron  
  
to repeat itself, and that is the only reason I am even trying to convince you that I know what I am talking about!"  
  
By now Akane couldn't handle talking about anything to Ranma anymore, and ran the rest of the way to school.  
  
Ranma didn't bother to follow her, it would make her uncomfortable, and he thought it better to just leave her  
  
alone. She knew that something bad was going to happen and she didn't tell me, I wonder how long this has been  
  
going on, she never fails to surprise me, he thought, and started to fasten the pace on the fence to school.  
  
Akane ran as fast as she could, she knew that Ranma would dare not follow her, but she didn't care, she just  
  
wanted to run, to take her emotional pain out on nothing, she had been keeping her fears all locked up for a week,  
  
when the dreams had started, and she had finally found the courage. The courage, just to try and tell him that she  
  
was scared, and as far as she was concerned, he thought her mad!  
  
But the dreams were getting longer, and they were starting to take a tole on her, she couldn't sleep much now. She  
  
knew that something was going to happen any day now, she just wished she could figure out what it was. She  
  
had been trying to explore the nightmares to try and get information out of them, but she never could.  
  
She would always wake up, just before, and then she couldn't remember anything. But she still tried even in the  
  
day to remember, something, just one little bit of information that would help to save her and Ranma for the nest  
  
trial that they would soon face.  
  
The water god had a perfect plan, that he felt would give his mortal friends a real fight, one where they would have  
  
to defend all that they loved while defending themselves, and they would have to walk right into it, and he  
  
wouldn't be the dealer of the mess. He was overjoyed.  
  
There was one goddess that did believe the Wind god, but she didn't give it away to anyone, she was a quiet  
  
goddess. She preferred to just watch her mortal, and help her through her dreams like the other gods did, she  
  
knew that they believed Wind too, just to destroy the water god, would be destroying all of the mortals, so they  
  
just stood by while the selfish ones warred out on the Earth.  
  
She the Dream goddess, was determined however to help the mortals in whatever was she could, without directly  
  
telling them what was about to happen for that was against the rules. So she told her mortal the future, leaving out  
  
the very end, yet still she could not make her understand. With the hour of terror fast approaching, she just  
  
waited, for the picture to appear in her magic mirror.  
  
Akane, stopped running. She was at the canal. Ranma always went here to clear his mind, so she thought that she  
  
could find peace here as well. She closed her eyes, at the waters edge, and went into meditation.  
  
She thought hard...listening to the water...smelling the water...and then all of a sudden, her mind was taken over  
  
by the water, and she felt her soul drift away...her body, taken along for a ride through dimensional channels...  
  
Water laughed, it had went just as planned. The girl belonged to him for the moment. He would lure the boy, by  
  
the girl, just like he had done last time.  
  
Now Dream, saw what was happening and decided that it had gone too far, between the two crazy gods. Her  
  
mortal, was captured, as she knew would happen, but she would now punish Water herself, she would let the girl  
  
and boy do it, but first she had to let the boy know. It called for desperate measures, to take place.  
  
"Draft."  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Call together everyone, I am going to earth in a little while and I would like to talk to all of them, for I do not know  
  
how long I will be gone."  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
Dream thought, I will go and talk to the boy, and tell him of Wind and Water and I will also give him my mark.  
  
Wind and water, will have to learn to share. She thought.  
  
"Everyone, a girl had been brought into our dimension and she is marked by me, that gives me the right if I so  
  
choose to bring her to my domain. Water has her, and I do not think that he will willingly give her to me, so I am  
  
asking that you go and get her. Secretively. I know it is not an easy task, but I request that you try. I will be  
  
leaving for earth, and that will make Water a little paranoid, and that will give you the chance to sneak in and get  
  
her."  
  
With that she left them, they knew the rest.  
  
Ranma, felt something, but it was out of place. He didn't know what it was or where it had come from, but it came  
  
and went in a split second and he couldn't follow it. But he did feel a part of him lapse. It was like something was  
  
missing from himself. He thought a second, and then it came to him, Akane. Something is wrong. Where was  
  
Akane?  
  
"Akane!"  
  
He became scared, she had just run off where was she now, he could see the school yard, and the students in it,  
  
and Akane wasn't there...  
  
"Akane, where are you? Akane!"  
  
Ranma heard something in his mind just then.  
  
'Ranma.'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Ranma.'  
  
"Who's calling me and what have you done with Akane?"  
  
'Akane is safe for the moment, and I didn't do anything to her.'  
  
"Where are you? I can't see you!"  
  
"I am right here."  
  
Ranma turned around and in front of him was a beautiful woman. She had long white hair that was floating in the  
  
air just like she was. She was in a gold dress and she held in her hand a mirror.  
  
"Ranma you are the only one that can see me and talk to me. I am Dream. I have been trying to tell Akane about  
  
this disaster, keep her away from that clown of a god. But it seems that I could not and now she is with him,  
  
although I am trying to get her to my lair, but there is not a lot of time. Ranma You now are mine."  
  
She touched his head with the tip of her index finger, and then spoke again.  
  
"Ranma I cannot take you to her, she must find a way to your world again of you to ours. But either way it is  
  
dangerous, and I cannot help you much, but I will do what I can. If Akane comes to my lair, I will take care of her  
  
until I see fit for her to leave, and try and find her way home, I am sorry that I couldn't prevent this from  
  
happening, but sometime the other gods get out of hand, and I am trying to have this settled soon, hopefully in  
  
your lifetime. Wind will be furious if you are hurt, so be careful."  
  
"Wind, you mean the god Wind?"  
  
"Yes, he adores you Ranma."  
  
"How did Akane get in your dimension?"  
  
"Water wants to destroy you and he thought that the only way to get you killed, was to capture Akane and have  
  
you die in the process of saving her. But I think that he underestimates the power of you both."  
  
"How do I get to her?"  
  
"I can only tell you to look to your heart."  
  
"What is that supposed to do for me?!"  
  
"Ranma, you underestimate the heart. You of all people should know that it holds powers greater that even I, think  
  
back if you will to Saffron, just for a minute. When you were battling and then you realized that if you lost that  
  
Akane would get hurt or even die, what happened to you?"  
  
"Well um the adrenaline kicked in, I guess. I just got a rush of power."  
  
"Ranma that wasn't just a rush of power, that was your heart protecting itself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ranma, stop ling to your self! What would have happened to you if Akane had died at Saffron? You know the  
  
answer. You would have killed yourself. I know I can see the future and all possible futures. I am not the only one  
  
that can see these futures, your heart can too, it didn't feel that it was time for you to end your life, so if let you  
  
use a fraction of its power, to save the one that you loved."  
  
"Tell me then Dream, please, will I get Akane back!?"  
  
"Ranma my boy, you may, just remember, that your heart is the key, to defeating a god and maybe you will."  
  
Dream smiled. She knew now why Wind loved this one so, he was so full of charisma and life. She thought back to  
  
her younger days when she would come down to Earth and look for its men. She remembered only one like him,  
  
and he was so much like her past lover. She could even see Calendari's face in Ranma's.  
  
She knew that she had to go, he was making her lose herself here, and she didn't want to loose it here, in front of  
  
him.  
  
"Dream I will save Akane."  
  
"I know, I must go."  
  
And she left. Ranma still had so many questions that needed to be answered.  
  
Akane was gone, into another realm, and he had to save her. How was he to get to another realm...and how could  
  
he go to school or home without Akane?  
  
Gods help me he thought. He had to go to someone that knew at least something about this sort of stuff. And  
  
who do I know that knows about the gods?  
  
Dr. Tofu knows so much about history I am sure that he will know something about dimensional travel. I have to  
  
see him. He ran to Dr. Tofu's and barged in like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Dr. Tofu where are you."  
  
"Ranma, what is it, is everything all right?"  
  
"No, I need your help! This is going to sound crazy, but I was told by a god that Akane has been kidnaped by  
  
another god and taken to another dimension. I have to save her, and I need o know if you know anything about  
  
dimensional travel or even something about the gods, maybe their rivals and so forth, and I need to hurry!"  
  
"Ranma, a step at a time, you say that a god talked to you and told you that Akane was kidnaped?"  
  
"Yes and she was taken to their dimension!"  
  
"Who's dimension?"  
  
"The gods! The gods!"  
  
"Ranma, this all sounds strange, but then agin it would explain some things."  
  
"Like what things."  
  
"Well like saffron, and the weird airs that have been around lately. It was like something very bad was about to  
  
happen. And if the gods are involved, it would also explain some of the strange things that are always happening  
  
to you Ranma."  
  
"How would it explain any of the stuff that happens to me?"  
  
"Well it is legend that the gods have favorites and that their favorites are challenged greater, and trained to meet  
  
any obstacle."  
  
"Dr. Tofu, just tell me wether you can help me or not, I have to hurry, each passing second is another second that  
  
Akane is alone."  
  
"Ranma, I don't know of how much help that I can be of to you but lets go look in the library."  
  
"Ok."  
  
In the library, Dr. Tofu takes a pile of about twenty books and puts them in front of Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, look through these while I look through the others, and try and read what you can, I am not sure if it is all  
  
in Japanese."  
  
Ranma read.  
  
The first book had ancient writings about people that were legends, and how it was believed that the gods loved  
  
them and that was why they were so important to Earth. It spoke of many legends and how all of them had harder  
  
lives that other mortals. Then another part of the book had a part about the gods. Ranma read a little harder and  
  
focused, he came to a part on the Dram goddess.  
  
Dream.  
  
A goddess that spoke to mortals in their sleep. It was said that she would come down at dusk sometimes, and  
  
entice men to be her lovers, then granting them much power.  
  
He also read about Wind.  
  
Wind.  
  
Wind was said to be one of the wisest of the gods. He loved small children, and rarely found, anyone that he  
  
favored, yet if that one were to be found, he was the prize among all mortals. He read about many of the gods.  
  
Water.  
  
Water was said to be a trixter of sorts. He liked to torture mortals, cursing them, especially the ones that other  
  
gods loved. He would do it just to make the other gods angry, and to show that he thought that he was the  
  
greatest of all of the gods. The other gods, have always wanted to destroy him, but because the fear that the  
  
mortal world would end, because of the lack of waters absence, they have always spared him.  
  
He finished that book, and moved onto another.  
  
Gods and mortals, he read, live in alter parallel dimensions, rarely ever crossing... The script changed, to Chinese  
  
he thought, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't read it but there were pictures, and they looked like they told a story.  
  
He studied the pictures. The first was of a boy and a girl. They looked like they were about to kiss in the picture.  
  
The nest was of the girl being taken away from the boy by an angel it looked like, or another god. He wasn't sure.  
  
The next was the boy and he was hunched over on the ground. But his chest was expanding. The next of the girl,  
  
in another place... The next of the boys chest exploding with light. Then the boy was transformed, and transported  
  
into the place that the girl was, it showed the boy destroying the god or angel and taking the girl into his arms. He  
  
had an idea what happened by the pictures, but he had to be sure, maybe this was the anser to his problem.  
  
Dream had said he only needed to use his heart.  
  
"Dr. Tofu, look at this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It looks like a story, and it is in another dialect. I would like to know what it says."  
  
"Well lets me see here. Wow this looks like ancient Chinese. Hmm... it says, well it is a legend, about a young boy  
  
and girl that were to wed. The girl however, was taken to the god's world, one day because her "owner," in a sense,  
  
didn't like the boy and thought that he wasn't fit for her mortal, so she decided to have the mortal come and live in  
  
her realm, forever, making her a goddess someday. She took the girl and the boy was left heartbroken. As a last  
  
action, he swore upon his heart that he would get his bride back, and he prayed to all of the gods for their wisdom.  
  
Well, it says that one of them answered his prayer and gave him wisdom. He knew that all he needed was the  
  
power of the heart. So he opened his heart to himself and used its power to save his bride. And that is the story."  
  
"Don't you see Dr. Tofu that is it. The use of your heart, just as dream has said."  
  
"Ranma, what do you mean?"  
  
"Dr. Tofu, I can't explain. I have to go. Promise that you will keep this a secret until tonight, and then tell my  
  
family, and the Tendous that I will be back soon and with Akane."  
  
"Ranma, you can't just leave- "  
  
"I have to, Doc. I have to save Akane and I can't do that if I am running around telling everyone what I think  
  
happened, and plus half the people that I tell are not going to believe me, just like you didn't at first. I have to go, I  
  
don't know when I will be back if I will, or whether I will die trying, just take care of everyone while I'm gone."  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
But Ranma was long gone before he could say another word.  
  
Ranma ran. Akane was gone, how was he going to get to the dimension of the gods, unless, maybe if he went to  
  
the temple of the wind god, he could ask for passage to the dimension of the gods. But what if he didn't consent.  
  
Lets see, use your heart. Heart... Heart... Heart... That was it.  
  
He started to meditate thinking only about Akane and how she was gone and how the only way of getting to her  
  
was going to the realm of the gods...  
  
'Heart take me to the realm of the gods...I have to save Akane..I love Akane...take me to the realm of the gods...'  
  
In a blast of light...he found himself in a room that was made of nothing yet he was sitting on air.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ranma, you are in my realm...how did you get here?"  
  
"Who are you, and where, are you?"  
  
"Ranma, I am Wind, and I am here."  
  
"Why is it that all you gods appear behind me?"  
  
"Ranma, you just traveled through a dimensional channel, how did you do it?"  
  
"I don't really know, I talked to Dream, and she told me about heart, and I guess, that I just told my heart that I  
  
needed to be here, and here I am."  
  
"Boy, you are amazing, that is a move that only gods have the power to yield! Using a heart to travel. You should  
  
have died in the dimensional switch. No mortal has ever come here of his or her own free will. Well, maybe one or  
  
two, but they had a little help. You did it all on your own."  
  
"Look, Mr. Wind, I know that this is going to be rude, but Water has Akane, and I would like to have her back."  
  
"Ranma, I don't know what to say, there is little that we can do about Water. He had powers that humans need to  
  
live, and we are afraid of what he might do if we oppose him, or attempt to kill him."  
  
"Why don't you kill him and get someone to take his place?"  
  
"That is a big responsibility, and we have not found someone yet worthy for such a position."  
  
"Well I don't care about anything but Akane, and I will get her back. Water can't use her like this, if he wanted a  
  
fight, then he should have just asked."  
  
"Ranma I will take you to Water, you can deal with him, I will help you get Akane back, we have fought long  
  
enough, it is time to settle all of this once and for all."  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Author's note:  
  
As I said before, if you think that this is any good, tell me, pretty please. This is actually something that I wrote, a  
  
LONG, LONG time ago, and I don't remember what I have planned for it, so unless you all think I should, I don't  
  
think I will have the patience to continue it on my own. Please Review. Yes, I will work on "Loves Destiny," my other story,soon.  
  
Any Questions, you can ask in your review, or e-mail me @  
  
ranma_chan1@hotmail.com  
  
Ranko_chan 


	2. Chapter Two

Deadly Intentions  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
  
"Ranma we have the time now. I would like to tell you a story."  
  
"Time? I thought that you were going to take me to Akane. She's in trouble, we have to find her!"  
  
"Dream is going to get her. It's all right, this is just as important."  
  
"I don't know what is first on your itinerary, but Akane is the number one thing on mine. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Ranma, calm down, you are in my world now. You don't know its ways. There is time, Water does not work at a fast pace."  
  
"I don't care, I can't just stand here and listen to you talk while I know that Akane is in danger! I just can't!"  
  
"I understand. But as I said, she is not in danger, and this is something that you must hear now that you have chosen to fight this battle."  
  
Ranma slumped his shoulders in defeat. After all, how could he have possibly refused the command of a god?  
  
"Ranma, when man was created, by the Kami, we lesser ones were created to be at their service, not the other way around. We lesser Kami, though, fell in love with you humans, and only wanted to make you all happy. You took our gifts, and thought that in return all you could do was worship us kami. Give us praise all of the time, is what humans started to do, and after all of these millennia, you have forgotten the balances that used to exist."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with the present predicament?"  
  
"Everything. You see, it wasn't just the fact that you forgot the balance, but the fact that some of the gods have forgotten that balance as well. All of us for many years, have known that someday, Water, would pull something like this. It was just a matter of time. Ranma, he is the cause of so many problems. But he is the most important god to you humans, and without him, you all will die."  
  
"What are you trying to get at? Do you think that I plan on killing him or something?"  
  
"Ranma I am trying to be serious here. Water is the key to your worlds' survival, if it was not for this fact, then we would have disposed of him long ago."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"It is not that simple. You cannot just kill a god, and replace him with someone out of the blue."  
  
"So what, find someone that is capable of doing the job better then him, it can't be that hard."  
  
"Well, it is that hard. I have to warn you though, that you cannot kill him. He might be a horrible god, but he has his good points. He just has this grudge against humans, particularly the ones that are the strongest, such as yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That isn't exactly part of that story. I'm getting off track. Back to the part of the gods serving humans. Well, a few gods came to earth and took on human forms. They fell in love with humans, although it isn't the love that you as a human know. Gods don't have a heart as your own. To the ones that came, it was all just a game of sorts, although at first, it might have seemed as something else, it soon turned bad. The gods never aged, and watched each of their toys grow old and die, their children were different, and they too grew old, though not as fast. Some were powerful, others like humans. The gods soon lost interest in humans. They lost interest to the point that they didn't want to serve these lowly creatures, lesser then they themselves. But here in the heavens we others saw all of this and knew all about it. We sent out messengers to these gods down on earth to return. They did, and there we killed them. They were causing a rebellion in the heavens. We also killed their children, because we were afraid that other future gods would remember, and want to rebel and not do the duty that we were meant to do. Ranma, Water was one of the gods that rebelled, but unlike the others, we could not kill him. So in return we locked him here in this world. He rarely can ever escape to your world. But for oppressing him here in the heavens, he decides to make the life for humans that much harder."  
  
"I still don't understand. Why do I need to know all of this?"  
  
"Ranma, it is just a little background. You will see. Between many domains, there is hostile warfare here in the heavens. Water has chosen now of all time to do this because he is trying to destroy you all. Ranma, we have fought with him for millennia, he has never used humans in his plan. He wants control of this world, so that he will forever be able to cause suffering in all worlds."  
  
"So this Water dude, wants not only to kill me and Akane, but to control the heavens, and cause suffering to all worlds? Wow, you have to admire him for his ambition."  
  
Wind almost laughed, but this was not a laughing matter.  
  
"Ranma, you seem to be taking this too lightly still, after all that I have told you?"  
  
"The way I see it, I am gonna pound this guy's ass, then I am gonna tell him to straighten up his sorry self, then I am gonna tell Akane that I was scared and that I am glad that she is alright. Then after all of that happens, I am gonna thank all you nice gods, and ask you to transport me home. That all might sound a little crazy, but no matter what situation I am in, it always happens this way."  
  
"Maybe, if just this once, things will surprise you."  
  
"I doubt it, but there is always that chance. Right now I just want to find Akane."  
  
"Very well, I will teleport you there."  
  
"How will I get back?"  
  
"Well I can't answer that. I guess you will know when the time comes."  
  
"What kind of answer is that supposed to be?"  
  
But Wind had disappeared. It front of him was a mirror. Inscripted on the frame were these words,  
  
To thy heart's bids.  
  
Ok, Ranma thought,  
  
Well, let's go get her.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror and stared into it. He knew that it would take him where his heart led him, but where was that. He thought about the water kingdom and tried to picture it in his head. He thought that if he did this then the mirror would take him to where he thought he wanted to go. So he touched the mirror at that thought. . .  
  
(Author note: I do not always put *thought* marks around thoughts but for this scene, I think I will make an exception. Just thought I would let you know)  
  
The place was exactly as he had pictured.  
  
There were waterfalls all over, and the water was crystal clear. There were statues of nymphs in the water.  
  
The floor was sand and lush green sea grass, and the smell was of fresh seaweed.  
  
He roamed around the room, it seemed never ending, as the sea itself.  
  
The walls around him were crystal, they sparkled, even though there was little light. The sky above him was the purest blue, it was undescribable in color and beauty.  
  
*But where was Water, and where was Akane?  
  
How was he supposed to find her in this endless crystal blue palace?*  
  
His thoughts switched to search mode.  
  
All of a sudden the sky turned pitch black.  
  
The walls opened and there was a pathway just as he had imagined. Just as he had feared.  
  
*What in the Gods names is happening?*  
  
A god appeared at the end of the tunnel, his brilliance was magnificent. He shimmered like a beam of sun passing through a rain droplet. The light that came from him like a rainbow. He was beautiful.  
  
His skin was a pale ocean blue. He had a tail like a fish, a mermaid tail, it was aqua, but it was like a gemstone, because it eschewed all light.  
  
In these gods' hands was Akane, she was screaming for him. Screaming for him to help her, for HIM to save her.  
  
"Let her go, you bastard!"  
  
"Her? No, she has a date with death."  
  
Water, just as he had feared, took his crystal scepter and plunged it into her gut. She died instantly, Ranma's name slurred into her last dying breath.  
  
*NO!*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Yes, be angry, kill me, that is what you want, KILL ME BOY! That is what they ALL want!"  
  
*NO! AKANE!! WHY!! I couldn't save you! I loved YOU! WHY! I can't kill him!*  
  
"YOU!"  
  
*You can't kill him, he is the key to all survival!*  
  
*He killed Akane!*  
  
*He is stronger than you!*  
  
*Death doesn't matter anymore!*  
  
Chi started to gather into his hands. He started to feel it course through his very being. The power was full of grief and anger, it was hot and it felt disgusting. It was almost eating him from the inside. It was hate.  
  
He let the blast go.  
  
It all went black.  
  
  
  
The black shattered into a million pieces.  
  
He now stood on a hill, under a tree. At the bottom of the hill a women and a child lounged. A little boy. The woman was in a sun dress and a white hat with a purple flower.  
  
The little boy was a mere baby. He was dressed in Chinese silk pants and a shirt, complete, with frog ties and all. He was trying to crawl away from his mother.  
  
The woman saw him, and picked him up and placed him on her lap and started to play a game with him. He cooed. She then stood up and started to walk towards him.  
  
"Ranma, are you ok? I thought you said you were going to at least try my sandwiches this time. I told you I tried one, and it was ok. We can always go home if you don't like them."  
  
*Akane? She died, how can she be here with me?*  
  
"Ranma, are you all right?" She looked at him with deep concern.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
He reached his hand and stroked her cheek. It was so soft.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"You are OK?"  
  
"Of course, I have you silly."  
  
*No this can't be right, I saw you die! Where am I? This isn't right! Get me out of this nightmare!*  
  
The baby cooed and reached out to him, grabbing his shirt.  
  
*What I can't feel that?*  
  
He touched the baby. It was there, it felt just as soft as Akane. But he couldn't feel them touching him.  
  
"This isn't real."  
  
"Ranma, what are you talking about?"  
  
He held his head, at least that was what he thought. He couldn't feel himself, it was as if he didn't exist.  
  
"This isn't real!"  
  
It all went black again.  
  
  
  
**Ranma . . .**  
  
*Akane?*  
  
**Ranma . . . **  
  
*Where are you Akane?*  
  
**Ranma I am right here . . ."  
  
"RANMA! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Ranma you jerk! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"  
  
"Akane what are you talking about? It's a Saturday!"  
  
"Ranma, it is Friday, which planet is your humble abode?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
She slams the door.  
  
*Man what a freaked out dream. Gods and Akane dying. Gosh.*  
  
He looks at the calender as he pulls on his black silk pants. It was May.  
  
*Wow this is really strange, I could have sworn that it was August.*  
  
(Break to later)  
  
It was a typical day. But Akane hadn't talked to him as much and she seemed really mad at him. He didn't remember why. He almost fell off the fence as he thought.  
  
"Akane, why are you so mad?"  
  
"Ranma, you really are dumb."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"I am mad at you, jerk. Don't you even remember what happened last week? Remember what you said?"  
  
"Last week, what happened last week?"  
  
Her anger increased a notch, but she didn't stop, or glare at him as usual.  
  
"Ranma, I hope that this is all just a joke. Ranma, last week you saved me from Saffron, and well, you, said . . ."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Saffron, yes, I remember."  
  
"You do, then you remember what you said."  
  
*Wait, what did I say. Wasn't that the time I said I loved her? Well I thought that she hated me, that must be why she is angry, because I told her I loved her, she hates me.*  
  
"I well, I know that you don't love me, so what does it matter what I did or said."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
She looked up at him, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Ranma you idiot!"  
  
"What did I do now??!"  
  
"Ranma, do you, I mean, do you really think that I hate, you? You really believe that I could ever hate you!"  
  
"Akane . . ."  
  
"Ranma no BAKA! I love you! You dolt! How many times do I have to say it? How many times, I have waited, thinking that you hated me. Then at Saffron, I heard it, all that I have ever wanted to hear, and I believed it, and that was what brought me back. I love you, I told you, and you turned it around, and denied all that you have said. You broke my heart. You ask me now why I am mad, and you didn't even remember and now all of this!"  
  
"Akane . . ."  
  
"Ranma Saotome, what do I have to do to get the truth? Do you even remember what you feel from one moment to the next? What do I have to do? Ranma, tell me? Because I don't want another broken heart! I . . . not with you."  
  
She fell to her knees, no longer able to support her own weight.  
  
He kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Akane, I am so sorry, I didn't . . . I don't know where I have been, I don't know . . . what to say."  
  
"Say? Ranma, say you love me."  
  
"I . . . I love you. I can't deny it, I can't lie to you, but I also can't hurt my friends."  
  
"I know you don't want to hurt them, but you need to be happy too."  
  
*This is all so odd, haven't I done all of this before? I mean, wasn't there a wedding? I feel like I am not supposed to even be saying any of this.*  
  
"Ranma you know they have already planned the wedding, but if we tell them now, that we want to get married on our own at another time, then I am sure that they will have no objections."  
  
"Akane, this is all so fast."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*No not that fast, it is all wrong, it is moving too fast, too fast. Wedding. I knew it. This isn't right, I have already done this at some time, I remember . . . just like I thought it was August*  
  
"This isn't right! Get me out of here. I know that this isn't real either, I remember now."  
  
"Ranma what are you talking about. Of course this is real."  
  
She punched him.  
  
It all went black . . .  
  
End chapter two  
  
(Author notes: Did you really think that he would just run and rescue Akane? Come on. Well if you don't get it, sorry, I will explain it soon. Some of you however, might already know what I am thinking, and know what will happen and where Ranma beamed himself too. If you do, then good for you, the others are still just as smart as you, they are just not psychotics like you and me.  
  
They write neat little organized fics and they have neat little organized minds. Sorry, babbling.  
  
I hope that you liked it. I wanted to finish another chapter, so I typed it fast, there are a few parts missing. I'd hoped that they would fit into this chapter, but I guess you will just have to wait for chapter three.) 


	3. Chapter Three

Deadly Intentions  
  
Chapter three  
  
Author Notes: Well Chapter three. I didn't think that I would actually get this far. Well I hope that I can keep up the focus, I got a little off there in chapter two.  
  
The black faded and Ranma found himself in a bed.  
  
"Ok I am finally catching onto this, you can't fool me three times, who are, you and where am I?"  
  
"You are a smart one. I underestimated you."  
  
"Where is Akane? I think I know now that this was all just some, nightmare."  
  
"He he he . . ."  
  
A shadow materializes in the threshold.  
  
"Boy, welcome to my corner of the world. I am Nightmare."  
  
"I didn't realize it at first, when everything was as I had pictured, but the last dream, when I started to remember reality, that was when I finally knew that it had to be a dream. I have to tell you that when I woke up that last time, it even felt like it was all a dream that I was waking up from, a really bad dream."  
  
"Well I am glad I accomplished my job. You mind just has so many crevices for me to explore Ranma. But enough with the small talk, you are in my corner of the world, and I would like to know why."  
  
"Well Wind disappeared and left standing in front of this mirror. I thought that if I pictured the Water Domain and what it would look like, that the mirror would take me there. I guess I was wrong. May I have passage through your land?"  
  
"You ask for passage when you don't even know where you are advancing?"  
  
"I know where I want to go."  
  
"But where is this place. How do you know also, wether I will tell you the truth?"  
  
"I guess I don't I guess I will just have to trust that you will be honest. Either that or I will just do the opposite of whatever you tell me."  
  
"HA HA HA! You are a hilarious boy. I wish that all humans had your sense of humor. And your head. Ego is a great thing for a god such as me. Makes your life so much more interesting."  
  
Ranma was getting impatient. When he finally got a chance to see Wind again, he was going to chew him out about this. And the worst part was, Wind probably had planned this whole thing. He hated all of this, why couldn't they just let him go home, this wasn't even his world.  
  
"Nightmare, I would love to chat, but I really must be leaving. I have places to go, and gods to beat. Sorry the calender is pretty booked, but I would love to have tea some time, how about next century?"  
  
(More laughter) "Go get out, I will take you where you want to go!" (Laughter as the scene fades to black)  
  
Ranma was getting sort of tired with all of this teleporting, here and their thing. He hoped that this time he would wind up in the RIGHT palce.  
  
He was sitting on a rock in the middle of a small pond.  
  
"Where am I now, is this the land of Water?"  
  
Of course he really hadn't expected an answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"No need for the loud voice."  
  
"Well you scared the living daylights out of me."  
  
"I never thought that I would scare you."  
  
" . . . So a guy isn't allowed to be afraid, not that I am, well you frightened me, I wasn't really scared."  
  
"You are talking nonsense, stop before you dig yourself a bigger hole."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Well I suppose you would like to know who I am. Well I am a water nymph that works for the other side. I will help you while you are here. I have been waiting for your arrival for some time, what took you so long?"  
  
"I was a little delayed."  
  
"Well all's well that ends well. So lets put an end to it, shall we."  
  
"Is Akane all right?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard that Dream was supposed to find her and take her somewhere safe so that you wouldn't have to worry about her, but I have not yet been notified if that operation has succeeded or not."  
  
"What do they want me to do to him, I still don't understand? I can't kill him, hell I don't even know if I can harm him, he is a god!"  
  
"Ranma you will know when the time has come. I cannot tell you what path to take."  
  
Then they came to the palace. It was like something out of a story book. It was crystal, and there were meany towers, and a sea surrounded it. Mermaids swam in the moat under the bridge, and water dragons guarded the gates that were the only entrance. They were blue scaled. Their scales were long, and glistened in the light that glared on them. They were staring at him, as if to intimidate him into leaving. The nymph took out a small satchel out of her pocket and tossed it to the unsuspecting Ranma.  
  
"Throw them two of these and they will be at your service forever."  
  
"What are these?"  
  
He pulled out of the bag a few scrawny looking kernels.  
  
"They are a rare spice from the north in china that dragons seem to be unable to resist."  
  
He did as she had said. The beasts moved aside and they passed into the palace. As they walked, he thought. They had been walking for some time by the time that he found the courage to confront her.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Why, because I want to put an end to that bastard just like all of the rest. I think that you will help me accomplish my goals so I will help you."  
  
He was silent.  
  
*Get rid of him. How was he supposed to do that? He couldn't kill him, that was unthinkable. How was he supposed to get rid of him?*  
  
"I don't understand. I am not getting rid of him, I am just here to get my fiances back. That is the only reason that I am here, and as soon as I fix that problem I am gone."  
  
"Well, you will at least fight him, and put him back into his place, that is really all that I ask. Take him, and put him DOWN, make him wish he was dirt."  
  
"I will try. I don't know why I have to do it though, I mean I am just a human, you are all gods, and you all want me to kick his ass, I really don't understand the logic behind that one."  
  
"Well up here, there are a few rules that must be followed, that is why you are here, doing the job. Well we really don't have time to talk. I can feel him close by."  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I really am stuck here. I don't want him to just kill Water and end the fic, that would be too easy, but I can't figure out a way to drag it out too much longer. That may not sound like such a big problem, but it actually scares me, since I normally make the story so complicated that I can't even finish it, because there are to many loose ends. Well I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I have to think about it for a while. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four "What have you done to me? Where am I? Who in the hell are you?" In front of here was a young man. He looked to be about her age. He had blue eyes that were the purest of blues that she had ever seen. They looked almost exactly like Ranma's blue eyes. He also had silver hair, that was the lightest tint of blue. He was great looking, but there was something about the way that he looked at her, that gave her the creeps. His eyes . . .  
  
"Sassy aren't we. I can see why he likes you. You seem to compliment him."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Let me go! These things are too tight." On her arms there were two bracelets, silver, with blue sapphires embedded into them, they were holding her hands together.  
  
"If you would sit still, it might not be so bad. Akane, that is your name right. Well You asked what I have done, well I have kidnaped you. I have brought you to my playground, and I am Water."  
  
She hadn't expected him to just tell her that way, or to be so blunt about it.  
  
" . . . "  
  
"What cat got your tongue?"  
  
Something sparkled in his eyes. He smiled an odd smile.  
  
"Where is this place? Why have you kidnaped me?"  
  
"This is the heavens'. Why? Why does one kidnap the other? Why else? To get what they want."  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"I, my dear Akane, want the head of Ranma on a golden platter."  
  
His eyes, they changed color, they went from that beautiful blue, to a murky watery blue that could be compared to a midnight blue. But the color didn't make them so spooky, but it was the gleam behind that color, that made you want to hide under your bed.  
  
She was silent. She wouldn't let him see the fear that was inside of her. She was looking at him, and she could see the hate. She could see the insanity that was behind his eyes. They were so deep. They mesmerized, as the choked you with their coldness. "Why? Why do you want him dead?"  
  
"Because, he destroyed my attribute, my citadel upon the earth. I worked hard, and since so many of my companions died in the great war so long ago, I have not enough power to rebuild it. In simpler terms Akane, since you probably don't know what I am talking about. I have lost my means of playing on earth. I want Ranma dead because, I need to vent my anger out on someone, or I will destroy myself, and the whole world will die. So since I am not that selfish, I will kill him instead."  
  
He stepped closer to her, and smiled again.  
  
"You are sick." His eyes never left hers. He looked like he was holding back laughter. "Well, thank you. I really like you, you have spunk, once I kill him, you will be all alone. I think I just might keep you. I will tell him right before he dies, that I will have you now that he's gone. It will be a thought that will torture him in hell."  
  
She turned away, she couldn't look at him. He disgusted her.  
  
"Don't look away." He spat.  
  
She didn't listen. She didn't want to see those eyes anymore.  
  
He grabbed her hair. Water yanked her hair and made her face him. He stared into her eyes. She felt a little weak. They were overpowering.  
  
"I would suggest that you listen, to every word I say. It would be to your benefit." Then he kissed her, hard on the lips. She tried to move, to turn away, to break free from his grasp. But he was relentless. His other hand shot to her throat, he applied pressure too just the right spot, and she could do nothing but scream. Her mouth shot open in pain. He took this opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, and held her throat so that she wouldn't bite it off. Then as suddenly as he had started the fiasco, he ended it, yanking her head back, releasing her hair, removing his hand from her throat, and walking away.  
  
The bracelets on her hands disappeared when the door closed, and the room changed into what appeared to be a cell. She waited till he was out of the room to throw up. Then she wrapped herself into a ball on the floor and started to cry. After she had cried till there were no more tears, she closed her eyes to sleep. She mumbled a few words, and then said aloud, to no one,  
  
"Ranma. I wanted my first kiss to be with you."  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
Author Note: Yes I know this is a VERY short chapter. I will try hard and make them longer. I have been getting lazy and not thought this out as well as I normally do. This is very a spur of the moment fic. I have a plot, but it is manipulated each chapter as I move further and further away from the original story line. Plus some of you found it too predictable and figured out what I was gonna do, but now, I have changed my mind and have caused more problems and thought of something that will be better and more to my style, like impossible to work with. So do you like Water? He isn't so bad. You will see. Well I am working on the next chapter. 


End file.
